


Enemies and Allies

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, Minor Violence, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: SG-1 returns from their mission to Nasya, only to learn that their world is under attack by the Goa'uld.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any Tok'ra, SG-1. Season 1 or early season 2 (before Tok'ra I and II). Some Goa'uld succeeds in taking over Earth. Many leaders (political as well as military) are taken as hosts. So are many from Stargate Command, including SG-1 (except Teal'c who either is brainwashed or flees). However, some of the Goa'uld are really undercover Tok'ra. You pick who gets the Tok'ra!
> 
> Notes: * denotes host-symbiote internal communication.
> 
> Pairing(s): None, but mention of canon relationship
> 
> Warnings: Minor violence. Lots of people killed, and the planet taken over by the Goa'uld, but no detailed description of any of this. 
> 
> Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2017

Sam and O'Neill stumbled through the Stargate and out onto the ramp at the SGC. The gate room was full of stretchers, and medical staff were milling about everywhere. General Hammond was there as well, and stepped towards them as soon a he saw them.

O'Neill turned briefly to Carter. "Carter? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Colonel," Hammond said. "I want you and your team in my office in five minutes."

"General?" O'Neill frowned at Hammond's haunted expression.

"Not now." Hammond turned to a nearby nurse. "Tell Doctor Fraiser to have the Nasyans ready to move out in two hours. At most." He hurried out of the gateroom.

Concerned, the members of SG-1 looked at each other before heading in the same direction as the General.

* * *

They entered through the door to Hammond's office, just as he hung up his telephone.

"Close the door and sit down," he told them, still looking very concerned.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, as they took seats around the table.

"While you were offworld, we got notified that something was approaching Earth, and it has just entered orbit. We suspected it was alien vessels of some kind, and we just got confirmation. They are large, triangular ships of some kind." Hammond took out several photos from a folder and handed them to O'Neill. "They look like the ships Apophis used when attacking Earth - only there are three of them this time."

"What the hell?" O'Neill looked at the pictures, then handed them to Teal'c. "Could Apophis be attacking us again?"

"That is most unlikely!" Sam exclaimed, then quickly looked to Teal'c. "He would not have been able to gather forces so shortly after attacking us."

Teal'c nodded. "Correct, Captain Carter. When we destroyed his ships, we likely removed his capacity even to defend much of his empire. It cannot be him."

"Who, then?" Hammond wanted to know.

"There are many powerful system lords who are in opposition to Apophis. One of those may believe he can succeed where Apophis failed," Teal'c said.

"Show off to his fellow Goa'uld?" O'Neill asked.

Teal'c inclined his head marginally. "As well, the world of the Tau'ri would be a great prize."

"I concur. It was here that Ra held his court, and where Ra was cast out. Conquering this world would be a signal to the other System Lords that he was ready to take Ra's place, perhaps," Sam said.

O'Neill frowned at her, finding her speech a little off. He shrugged. "Sounds likely, I guess."

Daniel looked at her a little strangely as well, then nodded. "Right. That makes sense. He'd be the one who put things right again - in a manner of speaking."

"That's all very well and good, but it doesn't get us any closer to a guess at who this is. We need any information we can get, in order to defend ourselves!" Hammond said.

"Apophis has a powerful enemy called Cronus," Teal'c said. "Heru'ur is also his enemy. Both have large domains and a strong fleet."

"So you think it's one of them?" Hammond asked.

"It is likely. Cronus would want to spite Apophis."

"And this Heru'ur?" Hammond asked.

"He is the son of Ra and Hathor."

O'Neill made a face. "Nice pedigree!"

"You think he'll want his father's position as Supreme System Lord?" Daniel asked.

O'Neill nodded. "It does make sense. I guess this world should have been his, according to how he thinks" he made a face. "His _inheritance_."

"If our ancestors hadn't rebelled against Ra," Daniel pointed out.

"Right. That's got to have been a sore spot for the Goa'uld," O'Neill said.

"Teal'c - what can you tell us about Heru'ur?" Hammond asked.

"Heru'ur is a very powerful System Lord. Much feared, even among the Goa'uld. He is a conqueror. He eliminates all who dare tread in his shadow, including other Goa'uld. Like his father Ra, he has long been an enemy of Apophis."

"And Cronus?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, we may know something about him," Daniel said. "Cronus was amongst the earliest Greek Gods, one of 12 Titans who eventually ascended to supreme domination. He was god of Fate and eventually became father to Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Hades."

"Cronus is the most influential of the System Lords. He originally banished a Goa'uld called Sokar. Cronus is also a mortal enemy of Apophis," Teal'c said.

Hammond nodded. "Thank you. We will gain no further information until we know who is attacking. Make sure all the Nasyans are ready to be sent offworld, perhaps to the land of the light. All non-essential personnel should be ready to evacuate to the Alpha site. Dismissed."

* * *

"Get down!" O'Neill shouted, throwing himself behind the crates they had put up as a makeshift cover.

The explosion blew out the door and it hit the other side of the corridor, just as a deafening crash sounded from the stairway. When everything was silent again, O'Neill stood and hesitantly approached the now open doorway.

"Careful, Jack!" Daniel warned.

"Always," O'Neill said, and poked his head through the doorway and looked up. He whistled. "No one is going to be able to come down this way for awhile." He smiled. "With the elevators from the surface disabled too, it should be some hours at least before the damn Goa'uld has cleared a path and get down here." He paused. "Time enough to evacuate the base."

* * *

"Get him to the infirmary!" O'Neill ordered, looking with concern at an unconscious General Hammond who was lying on the floor.

"He'll probably have a headache for a couple days, but he'll live," Janet promised when she had finished her examination.

"That's a relief." O'Neill nodded. "Damn Goa'uld grenade! Took out most of the wall." He looked at Ferretti who was sporting a bloody bandage. "Sure you're okay to continue fighting?"

"Of course! Would I leave you guys to fight the snakeheads alone?" Ferretti sounded insulted.

"I'd feel better if you went back to the infirmary with us," Janet said, adding when she saw him start to protest, "But things being as they are, I understand." She sighed. "You'll be fine."

"Get Hammond offworld with the rest," O'Neill told her.

Janet nodded. "I will." She gestured at the medical personnel with the stretcher and they started walking.

* * *

"Carter, you and Daniel go and see if Janet got the last patients down to the gateroom. We'll hold back the Goa'uld!" O'Neill shouted. Several staff blasts zipped past them, and he, Teal'c, and the members of SG-2 shot back. "For a while, at least. _Hurry_!"

Ferretti threw a grenade, and the explosion caused the Jaffa to back off for a moment.

Sam and Daniel ran to the stairs and down, going for the infirmary, the sounds of battle now behind them. When they arrived, the rooms were in chaos. Everywhere medical personnel were bandaging someone, or moving someone to a stretcher.

"Janet?" Sam called. "How is the evacuation going?" She looked around in concern.

"Sam, Daniel," Janet said, appearing from another room. "We need more time!"

"Sorry, Janet." Sam looked apologetic. "The Goa'uld are almost here." She looked in the direction of the door to the corridor, when a large explosion made her statement obvious.

"Can we do anything to help?" Daniel asked.

"Some of these patients are just too badly injured to move." Janet shook her head.

"Move anyone that can be moved. The rest... the rest will have to take their chances with the Goa'uld," Sam said.

Janet gave her an incredulous look. "With the _Goa'uld_? Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes. I... sorry. I only meant we are out of options."

Janet nodded. "I'm well aware."

"What about Cassie?" Daniel asked.

"With my sister." Janet got an unhappy expression. "There was no time to get her here."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. She frowned and looked through an open doorway at a bed where a patient lay, completely covered in bandages. Her hand slid surreptitiously down to the zat'nik'tel she had taken off a dead Jaffa earlier.

Janet saw her gaze. "He is one of the patients that can't be moved." She shook her head. "I'm not sure how he is even alive. He has third-degree burns to over 80% of his body, but he seems to be stable."

Another explosion was heard, again warning them the fighting was getting closer.

"Janet, I'm sorry. You have to get everyone you can move out - and leave the rest. _Now_!" Sam insisted. "Daniel, go back and report to the Colonel. I will help Janet move the last of the patients."

Daniel nodded. "Sure, Sam." He left.

* * *

Sam snuck into the room with the worst injured of the Nasyans. All the medical personnel were currently occupied, either moving patients or preparing patients to be moved. No one saw where she went.

She silently closed the door and listened for a moment, then hurried to the bed with the motionless patient.

She looked down at him for a moment, then pulled out her zat'nik'tel and activated it. Suddenly her eyes flashed, and she spoke in a low - flanged - voice, "Ashrak. You failed to kill me. Now I will kill you." She fired, killing the Goa'uld.

After making sure he was indeed dead, she went to the door, listened for a moment, then opened it and snuck out, unnoticed.

She was almost at the door to the corridor when someone spoke behind her.

"Sam? I thought you had gone back to the others."

Sam - or rather the symbiote inside her - took a deep breath and calmed herself, then turned, giving Janet a weak smile. "Janet. Yes, I was just about to."

Janet nodded. "Tell Colonel O'Neill we will have everyone off this level in 15 minutes." She sighed. "Somehow."

"I will." Relieved, she slipped out the door and went to find the rest of SG-1.

* * *

"Carter! Where have you _been_?" O'Neill exclaimed. "We're evacuating the level. Now!" He and Ferretti shot at the approaching Jaffa, while Daniel and Major Warren carried an unconscious and bleeding Teal'c between them.

"Doctor Fraiser reports they will have everyone off level 21 in 15 minutes," Sam said.

"They damn well better!" O'Neill exclaimed, as they ran down the stairs to level 20. "We ought to go to level 28 and blow out the stairway completely - I don't see any other way of stopping the Jaffa."

The enemy was closing in behind them, and as soon as O'Neill and the others were out of the stairway, he pushed the button on the detonator he held in his hand, blowing up the stairs above them. Screams were heard as several Jaffa were caught in the blast.

O'Neill stuck his head out into the stairway and looked up. "It took out the stairs of several floors, and the rubble is blocking any access up." He looked down. "Unfortunately the way down isn't completely open either, but we can probably clear it quickly."

Sam looked out as well. "I believe it should take the Jaffa an hour at least to clear a way to us. Well done." She looked at Teal'c and realized what Sam would ask. "What happened to Teal'c?"

"He was hit by some rubble when the Jaffa threw a grenade - took out part of a wall," O'Neill said.

Sam nodded. "His symbiote will heal him."

"I hope so." O'Neill sighed. "Let's make sure this level is empty of all the eggheads who needed to pack up whatever it is they are working on, then move further down. I'd rather not have another confrontation with the Jaffa like the last one."

* * *

Sam and O'Neill slammed the door to the stairway after they exited on the lowest floor, and with the help of Daniel, pushed several large crates in front of it.

"That is not going to keep them out for long," Sam observed.

"I agree. Time to set the self-destruct." O'Neill looked to Teal'c who was now awake and standing, but leaning against the wall. "Daniel, Teal'c! Accompany the last of the personnel through the gate! Carter and I will follow in a moment."

"I will not abandon you!" Teal'c insisted.

"You're not! We're joining you in a moment, but you're in no condition to do anything right now!" O'Neill said. "Now, move!"

"Come on, Teal'c," Daniel said. "Be careful!" he called after Sam and O'Neill, as they took off in a sprint to set the self-destruct. He held out his arm to help support Teal'c, but the Jaffa insisted on walking unsupported.

It was only minutes later when the whole floor was rocked by an explosion, and the door and part of the wall was reduced to rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my god!" Daniel exclaimed, turning to look in the direction of the explosion. He turned back towards the event horizon of the active Stargate, through which Teal'c had just disappeared as the last in the group evacuating Stargate Command.

Daniel hesitated for a moment, then made a decision. He needed to make sure Sam and O'Neill were all right. Behind him the wormhole closed.

He had barely made it to the corridor before he was met with an overwhelming number of Jaffa.

"Take him alive!" a Goa'uld ordered. "And get any others left behind!"

Daniel wrestled futily with two Jaffa for a moment, then gave up. He glared at the Goa'uld. "You will not succeed in holding this world. We threw your kind off before, we'll do it again."

The Goa'uld scoffed. "Silence!" He turned as a group of Jaffa arrived, Sam and O'Neill pushed before them.

"My Lord," one of the Jaffa said. "We found these in a room."

"Well done," the Goa'uld said. "Humans! Kneel before your god Heru'ur - the new Lord of your world!"

O'Neill laughed at him. "You won't be the Lord of this world for long!"

"Empty threats! How amusing!" Heru'ur snarled.

"Not at all. We've activated the self-destruct." O'Neill checked his watch. "In, oh, about 3 minutes and 50 seconds, we'll all be dust." He grinned.

"You're bluffing! This would kill you as well!" Heru'ur said, angrily.

"Am I?" O'Neill shrugged. "I guess we can just wait and see."

Some time passed, perhaps 20 seconds, then Heru'ur roared, "Turn it off. _Immediately_!"

"Let me think." O'Neill pretended to do so for a few heartbeats. "Nope. Not going to do that."

"Then _you_ do it!" Heru'ur exclaimed, staring hard at Sam.

"Sorry, two people are needed for the deactivation."

Heru'ur's eyes flashed, then he suddenly smirked. "Jaffa, kree! Who among you has the symbiote closest to maturity?"

The Jaffa hesitated, but then one stepped forward. "My Lord. I am to receive a new prim'ta when I return from this fight."

"Excellent. You will be receiving your prim'ta in short order and be richly rewarded."

He stuck his hand into the Jaffa's pouch and pulled out a large, angry symbiote which hissed at them all. It was very obviously close to maturity.

"You will receive a gift of a host," Heru'ur told the symbiote, then stepped up to O'Neill and Sam. "Who shall it be?"

Sam's eyes flashed. "My Lord Heru'ur, I have already claimed this host as my own, and I now offer my services and loyalty to you." She bowed deeply. "My name is Nenet."

Daniel looked at Sam in horror, realizing his friend was a Goa'uld.

Heru'ur looked skeptically at her. "If you wish to be my loyal servant, why did you activate the self-destruct?"

"This host is strong, and I only just completed the take-over."

"Meaning you are young and immature. Regardless, you will get your chance to prove yourself." He held the symbiote in his hand towards O'Neill, and when he let go, it launched itself at its new host.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed.

O'Neill made a strangled sound as the symbiote burrowed into his neck. Moments later the tail disappeared into him and his eyes flashed. He seemed to struggle for the briefest of moments, then he looked up at Heru'ur, his expression different, more arrogant. "I am Salih. I thank you for this host, Lord Heru'ur. I am ready to serve you loyally."

"Good. Turn off the self-destruct, then report to me. I have important matters to tend to offworld. Ne'tahu, remain with them."

"Yes, my Lord," Heru'ur's first prime, Ne'tahu, said.

Heru'ur hurried off to the Stargate, as Salih and Nenet ran to disengage the self-destruct.

* * *

About an hour later, the Jaffa had finished going through and clearing enough of Stargate Command that Heru'ur could return through the Stargate and use a quickly installed ring transporter to go to his mothership that was sitting on Cheyenne Mountain.

"My Lord," Ne'tahu said, approaching Heru'ur and bowing respectfully.

"What news?" Heru'ur asked.

"We have deployed Jaffa to pacify several of the planet's larger cities. Your alkesh'es and your other ha'taks are raining fire on yet more cities. Soon this world will be yours, my Lord."

"Good. Very good." Heru'ur looked pleased.

A servant approached them, looking fearful. He stopped some 50 feet from them.

"Speak!" Heru'ur ordered.

The man took a few more steps towards them, then kneeled before Heru'ur. "Great Lord. I bring unfortunate tidings. Lord Nergal and Lord Hapy have been mortally injured by the denizens of this world. They are being transported here as we speak."

"How did the fools manage that?" Heru'ur sounded irritated. "Very well, have them taken directly to my sarcophagi."

"Yes, my Lord." The servant rose and was about to leave, when Heru'ur called him back.

"Wait!" He grinned. "I have a much better idea. Have them taken here - and bring the human called Daniel, as well as the human called Simmons that was also captured." He smiled evilly. "In fact, bring all the captured humans, as well as a suitable number of symbiotes - as mature as they can be found."

The servant shuddered. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Heru'ur leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile, and looked at the people in front of him. His loyal lieutenants, Nekhbet, Nergal and Hapy were standing beside him, and his First Prime stood before him, slightly to the right.

In front of them, at the designated distance and flanked by several Jaffa stood his new underlings - all Goa'uld who had gotten their first host among the captured Tau'ri.

Heru'ur gestured at them. "I will graciously allow you to pledge your allegiance to me now."

Salih - the symbiote that had claimed O'Neill as his host - stepped forward quickly and kneeled. "My Lord Heru'ur. I, Salih, pledge myself to your service. I will be a faithful and loyal..."

Sam groaned mentally at the scene.

*Indeed. It is hard to watch a friend under the control of a Goa'uld,* Jolinar observed.

*Such hypocrisy!* Sam 'snorted'.

*I have told you, I am not Goa'uld! My people have willing host and we _fight_ the Goa'uld!*

*I am _not_ a willing host, _and_ you keep me suppressed! Not only that, but you helped the Goa'uld stop the auto-destruct of Stargate Command! You must be a really bad member of 'your people' then!*

*I am sorry for what I have done,* Jolinar sounded remorseful. *It is a crime among my people, and I _will_ leave you as soon as possible. Regrettably, now is not the time. As for turning off the auto-destruct, it would have served no purpose to let it conclude. We would have been dead, but Heru'ur would have left through your chaapa'ai before the explosion. He would be alive. He would have fetched a new chaapa'ai, and it would all have been a minor annoyance at most. You and your friends would be dead - as would I.*

Since Jolinar was standing at the end of the line of those who were to pledge their allegiance to Heru'ur, and was looking at them, Sam could see all of them, as well as the Goa'uld beside Heru'ur.

Two of the Goa'uld standing with Heru'ur now had respectively Daniel and Colonel Robert Samuels as hosts. Poor Daniel, not only was his wife and his brother-in-law Goa'uld hosts, now he was one himself too.

She moved her focus to the newly hosted symbiotes instead. Aside from O'Neill, she had met or knew of all the new hosts. Walter Harriman stood closest, his expression so frighteningly different from what it had been before. Then came Colonel Robert Makepeace, from one of the other SG teams. So he had survived as well - or however you wanted to classify this. Further away was a General she had never met - Vidrine, was his name. Then beyond him, currently kneeling and doing his pledge, was Senator Robert Kinsey - the only one among the hosts that Sam felt might deserve this.

*And this is life? They are host to Goa'uld! Teal'c says nothing of the host remains.* Sam mentally gestured at her fellow Tau'ri.

*Surely you cannot believe this? Since you _are_ a host,* Jolinar observed drily.

*No.* Sam hesitated. *No, I don't, but we haven't exactly had much success removing Goa'uld from their hosts, and even if your offer to leave me is genuine, I am sure those Goa'uld would not be so magnanimous.*

*You are correct, a Goa'uld would not willingly leave its host. However, my people have the means of removing symbiotes. It is sometimes dangerous, but usually successful.*

*Yes. I suppose you would have some knowledge about symbiotes the rest of us don't.*

*Yes. We do. Now, please stop talking, or I really _do_ need to suppress you. I need to concentrate on what I say during my pledge of allegiance, or Heru'ur will be suspicious.*

* * *

*This is your quarters?* Sam wondered, when Jolinar closed the door behind her and looked around at the fairly opulently furnished room.

*Yes. Quite small and - _humble_ , I guess - for a Goa'uld underling to a System Lord, but Heru'ur has just gotten himself six new vassals, so we will each have to make due with what is most likely guest quarters.*

She walked from the parlour to the bedroom, which contained a large bed with many pillows, a side table, a desk with a chair, as well as a small table, a couple recliners and a divan.

*Humble!* Sam 'snorted'.

*Well, for the Goa'uld. They are not known for their modest style, as you have no doubt

learned.* Jolinar went to the next room, which was clearly a dressing room, with three mirrors, a couple drawers, several closets, and a makeup table.

*Well, there's certainly room for a lot of stuff here. Like my entire wardrobe times four or five! And this is meant for a guest?*

*Goa'uld like to have something to choose from. There will most likely be several whole outfits of a type that would fit the majority of female Goa'uld.*

*One size fits all - as long as everyone is slender and with big breasts,* Sam observed sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Jolinar had continued through the dressing room to the bathroom. It was large, with a toilet, a washbasin and a bathtub all made of what looked like onyx. The floor was made of marble, and everything was inlaid with gold in intricate patterns.

Before Sam could react, Jolinar had stripped off her now very dirty BDUs and stepped into the bathtub.

*Hey! Could you _warn_ me before you get me naked?* Sam complained.

*Currently it is my body also, and there is no one else here. I wish to bathe, since our shared body is sweaty and dirty after the recent events. Do you disagree with this?*

Sam considered something along the lines of 'if my body disgusts you, you are very welcome to leave', but refrained. *I guess not.'

*Then perhaps you would do me the honour. I assume you are in grave need of control of your body, after not having it for so long. You are, after all, very newly become a host.* Jolinar dipped her head and withdrew control.

Sam stumbled and almost fell when she suddenly regained control of her body. "Again, could you _warn_?"

*And could you not speak out loud? It makes it rather obvious it is not me in control,* Jolinar remarked. *Now wash - we are somewhat in a hurry and need to find suitable clothes as well.*

Outraged at her words - and also more than a little surprised Jolinar had _actually_ given her control - Sam proceeded to take a bath. She very much shared her symbiote's opinion that it would be nice to wash off the sweat and grime of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

*What _is_ it you are dressing me in?* Sam asked, shocked, when she saw herself in the mirror.

*The most suitable of what little was available. Somewhat... modest and subdued, compared to what it could be.*

* _Modest_?! Subdued?! The top only just covers my breasts, and the skirt hangs so low on my hips I am surprised it does not fall off! Then we get to the colour - azure blue with gold. Lots and _lots_ of gold!*

*Personally I would say the blue colour is darker than azure...*

*What?!* Sam asked, disbelief in her mental 'voice'.

*Sorry, I was... trying to lighten the mood.*

*I can't believe this is _happening_!*

*The clothing is perhaps a bit provocative and I admit it is quite colourful, but I assure you, Heru'ur will like it. A lot. More importantly, it will distract him from asking troublesome questions, should he wish to do so.*

*How do you know what he likes? Troublesome questions? Aren't you supposed to be a nobody who took her chances and grabbed a host when your Jaffa was killed?*

*Yes, but I have some... history with Heru'ur. It would be best if he does not learn my true identity.*

*How _could_ he? I mean, you've got a new host!*

*Yes, but not a new personality.* Jolinar sighed. *We should hurry. Nenet is expected to participate in the evening feast, celebrating the successful completion of the first part of the Tau'ri campaign.

* * *

*Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get power for yourself?* Sam asked, frustrated. *The dinner has dragged on for hours, and I'm not exactly enjoying watching my friends and coworkers being played like puppets by their own private snakeheads!*

*I cannot say I blame you, but know that I do have a plan - of a sort.*

*Care to share?*

Jolinar sighed inaudibly. *I know there were one or more Tok'ra operatives undercover with Heru'ur, but I do not know who, with certainty. More than a year has passed since I was last in contact with my people and got any updated intelligence.*

*So, one or more of those slimy bitches here could actually just be pretending, is that what you're saying?*

*Yes. That is what I am saying.*

*Okay, I don't suppose you recognize anyone?*

Jolinar smiled ingratiatingly at Heru'ur and raised her glass to cheer him before drinking. *I do not, but two of Heru'ur's underlings got new hosts when their old ones were killed.*

*So any of those three, Happy and Nergal and whatever could be Tok'ra?*

*Nekhbet, Nergal and Hapy, and only the latter two got new hosts. I am going to assume Nekhbet is not Tok'ra, unless she got a new host just before being sent here.* Jolinar hesitated. *Or at some point after getting here, I guess.*

*This is hopeless, unless you have a secret handshake or something! Besides, what can they do to help? Not free Earth, I assume,* Sam sounded both sarcastic and bitter.

*We have some means of identifying each other, some secret phrases, questions, and answers. I would have to be very careful not to be suspected, though.* Jolinar again picked up her glass and joined the others cheering Heru'ur. She drank deeply, emptying the glass. A servant refilled it with wine as soon as she put it down on the table.

*Maybe getting drunk isn't such a great idea, if you're trying not to do something stupid and reveal your real identity,* Sam observed.

*It takes a good deal more than this to make me drunk, so stop worrying - and stop distracting me. I need to pay attention to what is said and how everyone behaves.*

*You didn't answer my question.*

*What?* Jolinar asked, tiredly.

*Can those Tok'ra free Earth?*

*The Tok'ra does not have the military might to free anyone.* She reached for her fork and cut off a piece of pie which she ate before continuing to explain, *Our plans are to eventually remove the Goa'uld from power, everywhere. This is on the very long timescale, of course.*

*Great. What about on a shorter timescale? Speculate - if you want me to cooperate with you in any way.*

Jolinar was silent for a very long time, trying to formulate some sort of plan. *For now, the best you can hope for is that we can slowly manipulate Heru'ur into placing a Tok'ra as a vassal on this world - and at the same time work to prepare for an uprising among the humans on the planet. _If_ that coincides with a major war with a strong Goa'uld elsewhere in the Galaxy, Heru'ur may have to give up on the world of the Tau'ri.*

*Not particularly encouraging,* Sam grumbled, as Jolinar picked up her glass for yet another toast.

* * *

The dinner had finally ended, several hours later and Heru'ur had left, after graciously allowing his new underlings to thank him profusely for the dinner and their future opportunities.

His lieutenants and the new underlings rose as well. Jolinar got up slowly, nodding imperceptibly at Lord Hapy. He raised an eyebrow, and Jolinar winked at him.

*No! Just no, Jolinar. I am _not_ sleeping with a damn Goa'uld, in particular not one who has _Daniel_ as his host!*

*I am sorry, Samantha. I have no wish to mate with a Goa'uld either, and truly hope we will not have to, but if we do, I shall make sure to block you out. However, I need to know if Hapy is Tok'ra.*

*Tok'ra? What makes you think he is?*

*As I said before, I know there should be at least one Tok'ra undercover with Heru'ur. As I also explained earlier, Nekhbet is likely not Tok'ra. That leaves Hapy and Nergal.*

*So you are gambling?*

*Yes. There is a fifty percent chance I am correct.* Jolinar smiled ingratiatingly at Hapy who was waiting for her at the door after the other Goa'uld had left.

Hapy looked at her from the top of her head to her feet, appraising her with an arrogant, but appreciative look on his face. He smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from his white silk tunic and adjusted the belt with the heavy gold buckle. "You wish for my attention?" he asked, half-leaning against the door frame.

*This is surreal - his mannerisms are so completely wrong!* Sam complained.

*For your friend, yes, but it is not he who has control.*

*Thank you for reminding me!* Sam grumbled.

Jolinar quickly let her gaze sweep around the room, before focusing on Hapy. She smiled and nodded at his blue robe with golden patterns. "Blue was always my favourite colour. The gold suits you as well, but as you know, the queen prefers silver."

Hapy took a sharp breath, then yawned and studied his fingernails. "The queen may prefer silver, but she would choose neither that nor gold for her offspring."

Feeling relieved, Jolinar nodded. "Indeed, but they are surrounded by blue."

"So they are." Hapy nodded slowly. "So, how many would you suggest we exterminate on the world of the Tau'ri - to punish them for their impudence?"

Jolinar hesitated briefly. "Five hundred and ninety million... and three."

"Good choice. I approve. Please meet me in my chambers in one hour." Hapy turned and left.

*Five hundred and ninety million and _three_? That is awfully specific for a casualty figure. You are going to kill them by orbital bombardment, are you not?* Sam wondered, outraged by the whole idea.

*What can I say, I like nn'anen'aha.*

*What?!*

*It is a positive number... a positive _integer_ which is not divisible without a remainder by any positive integer other than itself and one.*

*A _prime number_? You gave him a prime number? Why?*

*It is part of one of the tests to confirm I am Tok'ra, in a situation such as this. The _prime number_ closest to - or slightly larger - than ten percent of the population of the world in question. Your world currently holds an impressive five-point-nine billion humans.*

*I see.* Sam was silent for some time, during which Jolinar left the room and went to her own quarters. When the door had closed behind them, Sam spoke up again, *How did you find that prime so fast?*

*When I realized I might need to prove myself, I, ah, looked in your mind and found the approximate population number of this world. From there it was simple, of course.*

*Granted, your computers are probably a lot faster than ours, but I haven't seen you use any. Did you block me out?* Sam asked, enraged. *You _promised_ you wouldn't!*

*I did not! I used a simple, polynomial algorithm to compute the... prime number. Even I, who is not a scientist, can do _that_ in my head.*

*There _is_ no polynomial algorithm to find primes!* Sam insisted.

*Perhaps you have not found it, but that does not make it any less true. Now, could you kindly shut up? I need to prepare before my meeting with Hapy.*


	4. Chapter 4

Hapy closed the door after Jolinar. "Now, kindly explain how this can be? _How_ can you be Tok'ra, when you must have gotten a symbiote from one of the Jaffa?"

"Simple. I did not get a symbiote from one of the Jaffa. Samantha Carter was already my host before Heru'ur attacked." Jolinar said.

Hapy dipped his head, and when he looked up his expression had changed.

"Sam had become a host _before_ the attack? How?" Daniel wondered, disbelief written all over his face.

*Let me have control!* Sam demanded.

*Certainly.* Jolinar bowed her head and transferred control to Sam.

"Daniel! It's me, Sam!"

"Sam... it's really you?" He shook his head. "I have a hard time believing you, but Rivok insists that since you answered the codes correctly, you _must_ somehow be Tok'ra. Or your symbiote is."

"I became a host on Nasya," Sam said.

Daniel nodded. "You _did_ behave a bit strange after we had returned, but I thought it was just because we were under attack."

"Wait, who is Rivok?"

*Rivok is Tok'ra - Hapy is the cover name,* Jolinar told Sam.

Daniel dipped his head, giving Rivok control again.

"I am Rivok."

"Yes, Jolinar just told me."

" _Jolinar_ is your symbiote?" Rivok looked shocked. "She has been missing for a long time. Everyone except Lantash and Martouf has accepted that she was probably lost."

*Let me have control back,* Jolinar insisted.

*Okay, I guess.* Sam awkwardly bowed her head, like Jolinar had done. *Doing so signifies switching control?*

*Yes,* Jolinar confirmed. She looked at Rivok. "Yes, I am Jolinar of Malkshur."

"Rosha is dead?"

"Yes, to my deep regret she is," Jolinar sounded almost heart broken.

"My condolences."

She nodded, pushing the grief aside. "Martouf and Lantash?"

"Alive and well, though they miss you desperately."

Jolinar took a deep breath. "I am sorry to cause them so much grief, and more yet since I cannot return quickly."

Rivok nodded. "Your story is long and hard, no doubt, but it must wait. We cannot talk too long, or Heru'ur will suspect me. You are new and not yet trusted."

Jolinar snorted. "As if Heru'ur ever trusts anyone. Well, I would like an update of the most important intel, and then we should discuss options - for the Tok'ra, as well as for this world. I have some ideas."

* * *

*That really is the best you can come up with?* Sam complained, when the door had closed behind Jolinar and they were on the way back to their own chambers after talking to Rivok and Daniel.

*Yes, I told you this was the best we could hope for. If all goes well, Rivok will be named vassal of this world. Heru'ur trusts him.*

*Do you?*

*Yes. He is Tok'ra.*

*Right. And Daniel has to remain his host for the foreseeable future.*

*He does, yes. Is that such a hard offer for him to make?* Jolinar sounded miffed. *He is host to a _Tok'ra_ , not a Goa'uld.*

*But he is not a willing host, and I have explained to you the history he has,* Sam insisted.

*Yes. You have.* Jolinar sighed. *It is not an ideal situation - for anyone. Right now there is little choice, so can we focus on the immediate situation?*

*Yes. So Rivok and Daniel becomes vassals of Earth. Hopefully.*

*Yes, and we work as his underling. Our job will be quite dangerous, since we will attempt to find the resistance, work with them, and at the same time also pretend to be a loyal vassal. I must know for certain that you agree to it.*

*What choice is there? Besides, I would much rather be in the middle of it, helping to free Earth.*

*Agreed.* Jolinar went into the bathroom and started undressing. *Rivok will make contact with the Tok'ra and inform them what has happened - including that I am here and with a new host. He will then suggest the plan we just discussed.*

*Will the Tok'ra council agree to it? What about your, ah, _mates_?*

*Almost certainly, though the Council will quibble about it for a long time first. I am relieved that is a discussion I do not have to experience. As for Martouf and Lantash... I am sorry that I cannot go to them, particularly now when they will be grieving Rosha, but they will understand. Such is our life - the life of Tok'ra.*

*All right - and what about the last part? Heru'ur needs to be at war with another strong Goa'uld.*

*That will be hard, but not impossible. The Goa'uld are always on the brink of war with someone, so Tok'ra undercover agents will find the best enemy for this - perhaps Cronus - and slowly nudge him towards a war.* Jolinar paused as she stepped into the bath and turned on the water. *Samantha, please understand that even if this succeeds, it is likely going to take years. Many years. Five, ten, or more.*

*I understand - and I also understand that this means I will likely stay your host for the remainder of my life.* Sam felt less bothered by this than she would have expected.

*Yes - and Daniel will remain a host as well.* Jolinar gave Sam control. *And being undercover for several years, means that you will rarely have control during that time.*

*If it means Earth will be free again, then that is a small price to pay.* Sam picked up the soap and started to clean herself. *At least there will be times like this, when I can be in control - and I must admit that I am starting to, well, _not_ hate you anymore.*

*Good.* Jolinar sounded happier than she had in a while, and gave Sam a 'hug'. *Then I believe we really can succeed in our undertaking.*

*Yes, we can. We must. Earth _will_ be free again.*

 

But how that happens is a story for another time.


End file.
